


Food Porn

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Dean is a retired porn star turned pro chef who got out of the business 5o follow his dream of cooking and moved away from the city. Castiel is/was his biggest fan and subscriber. What will happen when Castiel finds out that his new neighbor is none other than the same,man he paid to jack off to everyday?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is an ex-pornstar. Years of being in the industry and saving up has afforded him the opportunity to pursue his lifelong dream of having his own cooking show. 

Ever since he was little, for as long as he could remember he loved food- the taste, touch, smell, sight and sound of it, igniting all his senses and culminating in a dish of pure deliciousness that danced across his pallet.

That love of food was only heightened once he was allowed to cook his own meals, forming a more intimate bond with food and taking pride in the tantalising dishes he created that wet the appetite.

Dean had felt kinda bad for his most loyal fans, the ones who had paid to watch every video of his since he started in the adult video industry. That combined with the fact that if Dean was,totally honest with himself he enjoyed people worshipping his body, he decided to do his cooking show in nothing but a small waist apron that covered his well endowed length and left his ass exposed.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Castiel was frustrated as he sat in his faux leather computer chair, his hand wrapped tightly around his lube covered dick. Since the first Time he watched Dean Winchester strip on camera- when the freckled face, bow legged, muscled Adonis had posted his first video with Stallion Studios- Castiel was quickly done in, no other guy could get his dick to so much as even twitch in eagerness. Cas could only get off to Dean and now- now the man had announced he was leaving the world of porn and becoming a chef. For a brief moment after watching Dean give his final performance and say,his good byes to his loyal fans, Castiel had pictured Dean in the kitchen with a rather large zucchini shoved up his ass as he worked the produce in and,out of himself to get off. Castiel had come hard, his head tossed back, vision blurring at the edges as he screamed out Dean's name,into the void of his apartment.

Castiel cleaned up and checked out the link to Dean's new cooking show. He had to admit that although he was extreamly sexually frustrared that Dean wouldn't show the goods on his show, the recipes were extremely delicious and Dean clearly had a passion for his craft as he smiled for the camera and walked his viewers through the steps to replicate his culinary treasures.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Dean had moved to the small New York town to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life and the night parties he had come accustomed to. He lived on a secluded dead end street and hadn't had a chance to say hello to his only neighbor on the road yet. He had caught a glimpse of the man- a dark haired man dressed in a suit and jacket- driving down the road one day, but that was the extent of their meeting. After a week of unpacking and settling in, Dean thought he'd make a casserole bake and bring it over to his neighbor in an attempt to introduce himself to the man.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Castiel was in the middle of his late night "date" with one of Dean's old videos he had saved to his hard drive, when he heard a knock at his door. Who the fuck would be way out here and why did they have to show up now when Castiel was so close to his orgasm? Castiel begrudgingly paused his video and pulled on his sweat pants, not even bothering to grab his shirt as he answered the door. His mouth went slack and it felt like he was standing there with his mouth wide open for a long time before his brain jump started itself and he regained the ability to speak,well sort of, "It's you! I mean, you're you! Do you know who you are?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't suppress his laugh as he chuckled at his neighbor, "Yeah man, I'm me. And I'm assuming you're you. Who else would we be?" He shifted the Pyrex pan of casserole under one arm as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Though judging by your reaction and the fact that my eyes are up here..." And god Dean hated how much he sounded like some offended woman right now that was being eyed like a piece of meat by a man he didn't know. "...I'm gonna say you used to watch my uhh- videos?"

 

Castiel felt like such a creep for just staring at Dallas Heat- well ok, he wasn't dumb, he knew there was no way that was actually the guy's name- but still he felt horrible for objectifying him outside of his line of work. The man was dressed in faded blue jeans and black t-shirt with a red and black flannel layered over it, he looked like a typical guy he might meet anywhere really. And his gorgeous mouth was moving, forming words that Castiel was too far gone into fantasy land to hear until he caught the words neighborhood and neighbor and then a dish was being thrust into his arms as Castiel reached out to take it.

 

"I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. But after so many years working for the studio, I'll answer to Dallas or Dal too- but uhh- I'd prefer if you don't tell people who I am. Not that I'm ashamed or anything...it's just that I worked really hard to save up and start a cooking career and it might not be good for that if people were to find out I did gay porn before, ya know." The tips of Dean's ears were red and he was just too adorable as he looked away from Cas towards his feet, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. It made Castiel want to reach out and devour the sexy man in front of him.

 

All that came out when Castiel tried to open his mouth was a tiny squeak of a word, "Yeah." And just like that he sounded like a kid going through puberty again. Get it together Novak! How many men get to say they meet their favorite porn star, and added bonus he's your new neighbor, don't fuck this up! Castiel cleared his throat and turned to walk to the kitchen to put the dish down on the island counter, "Why don't you come in Dean? Have some of this delicious smelling food you've prepared." Castiel asked as he peeled back the tin foil covering and let the aroma of ham and cheese waft off the food and make him moan, "Mmm, this smells so good." His voice was back to it's usual deep sultry tone and that got Dean's attention as he followed him to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks uhh-"

 

Castiel had realized that he had been too busy fanboying over his crush to even introduce himself, "Oh. Where are my manners? Probably in the gutter with my mind." Cas joked and Dean laughed along with him, "My name's Castiel Novak." He sat two plates down on the table and extended his hand to Dean in greeting. "Hello Dean. It's nice to meet you."

 

That low gravel laced voice of Castiel's did things to Dean, which shocked him considering how many scenes he'd done with men over the years and although they were good looking men- no fems, Dean didn't feel right being with a feminine man- it had all been strictly business and not much, if any pleasure. But Cas? Ugh! He doubted he would last long with the man, given the chance. All Cas would have to do is say his name while he was buried deep within his blue eyed neighbor and Dean would come undone- no pun intended. Castiel had the bluest eyes ever, like a cobalt blue ocean on a clear summer day, Dean could easily get lost in and swallow up by that ocean. This time it was Dean who was spazzing out as Cas had to break the silence- and wrestle his hand away from Dean's grip.

 

"Dean?" The man tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion at Dean. "Are you ok? Perhaps you need to go home and rest?"

 

Dean released Castiel's hand, "What?" Dean looked at where his hand covered Cas' and still held it, then he awkwardly let go, "Sorry, I-I guess I was distracted a bit there Cas." A shy smile played across Dean's face as his apple green eyes met his neighbor's.

 

Cas? Castiel decided he liked the nickname, no one had ever called him Cas before. Plenty of people had butchered the pronunciation of his name, but no one had ever thought to simplify it to Cas. He turned to scoop two large spoonfuls of the casserole onto Dean's plate and his and grabbed them some forks to eat with before joining Dean at the table. "So, do you want to talk about it?" Cas said between mouthfuls of food that made him moan.

 

Dean swallowed hard and suppressed a moan, not from his own cooking but from the down right sinful noises it elicited from Cas and the knowledge that it was his fault it sounded like his raven haired neighbor was about to cum just from eating. "Ta-talk about what?" Dean subtly shifted the position of his legs under the table to accommodate for his growing length between his thighs.

 

"About what has you so distracted. You look like you have a lot on your mind right now."

 

"Yeah of course I do. Have you seen yourself? I'm thinking of running my hands over your smooth tanned skin. Brushing my thumb over your gorgeous plump limps and sucking your bottom lip into my mouth and biting on it ever so gently. Sliding my tongue over yours and making you moan some more. Pressing my fingers to your hole and sliding them in past the ring of tight muscle, surrounding them with your bodies tantalizing heat as I stretch you open and prepare you for my-"

 

A loud clanking of silverware hitting a plate snapped Dean's attention up to Castiel who sat across from him, mouth a gape, breath hitched and eyes blown wide with shock and lust. Dean waved his hand in front of Cas, "Cas? Cas?" Shit! Then it hit him, had he actually said all that out loud? "Look Cas, I didn't- I was just-"

 

Castiel bolted from the table and rushed over to Dean, capturing his mouth and crushing his lips on his. They made out like horny teens, Dean snaking a hand under Castiel's shirt and twirling a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Cas broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back and moving to hump his hardening length into Dean's thigh. "Ahhh! Dean! I- We- bedroom?" Cas was so needy with want and already leaking pre-cum at the mere thought of his fantasy of being with the porn star coming true.

 

Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair and pulled the man back into another kiss, brushing his tongue along the seam of the man's lips and parting them. His warm tongue slid over the other man's as they began to wrestle for dominance before breaking away with all the intensity of a wave breaking onto the shore, gasping for breath. Dean pulled Castiel away from his body and stood him up. A firm hand came down upon Castiel's buttocks with a hard slap that sent Castiel yelping and his cock drooling for more. "Lead the way Cas!" Dean growled low in Castiel's ear. The predatory leer in his eyes as Cas looked back at him, sent shivers up his spine.

 

"Yes sir!" Castiel replied as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

 

Sir? Oh hell yeah! Dean could certainly work with that. He wasn't a Dom by any means but if that's the way Castiel wanted to play...who was he to say no. Dean had done plenty of scenes before where he was cast in the role of being the Dom, call it what you will, Daddy, Master, Sir- Dean knew how to push someone just to the edge, make them writhe in pleasure and beg for that sweet release until they exploded and shouted his name. This time would be special. This time, it wouldn't be Dallas' name being shouted, it would be Dean's and even he didn't know how he'd react to having a man beneath him shouting his own name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief update for Chrystal for reminding me to update this story. Next chapter next chapter will be about Dean cooking and the 2 of them deciding what to do in the morning in regards to their relationship once the initial sex craze is over with.

 

Dean followed Cas into the bedroom and the two men began stripping off each other's clothes like piranhas in a feeding frenzy, clothes flying every wichway and landing haphazardly on the floor.

 

Castiel took a moment to take in the fully nude site of Dean- in the flesh, so to speak- the site of the real thing in person was almost enough alone to send Cas over the edge and blowing a load. A neatly trimmed nest of dark brown hair surrounded what Cas knew- if Dean's- er Dallas' profile was anything to go by- was an 8.5 inch uncut dick. Nestled underneath Cas could see just how big Dean's balls were, fully and begging to be drained. Cas licked his lips. Hell yeah! He could help with that.

 

All the while Dean was studying his neighbor, Cas looked to be a little shorter than Dean, by about an inch or two and the shaft curved up slightly at the end. Whilst Dean kept his pubes neatly trimmed back, Cas preferred to shave it all off and looked to be completely smooth down there. Dean couldn't wait to run his hands, his face, his tounge, across the span of smooth silky skin encircling his crotch.

 

When both men had gotten their fill of the other, Dean broke the silence by looking up at Cas and asking, "So, what now?"

 

Cas laughed, "You're the pornstar, shouldn't you get how sex works?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, " 'Course I do. I mean what do you want to do? How do you want to do this? I'm used to talking things over with my partner before diving in. Do you top? Bottom? You want vanilla cuddly sex, rougher stuff...name it, I've pretty much done it all...and you know that. Just tell me what you want Cas."

 

Castiel took a step forward inches away from Dean, his husky baritone eliciting a moan from Dean as he spoke, "You Dal- Dean. I want you Dean. I want to be on my bed on all fours as you sink into me and push me down into the mattress. I want to feel the slow stretch and burn of your cock as it opens me up and works its ways deep within me. Then I want to do your signature cowboy position and ride you like you're a champion bronc. I want to make you moan and cum hard in me, for me. Then, if you're ok with it, I'd like to hold you in bed as we fall asleep and wake up together and I'd take you out for breakfast in the morning."

 

Dean could feel the pre-cum leaking from his tip and sliding down his thigh now, he stifled back a few moans as Cas talked dirty and nodded along as he whimpered in agreement, "Damn Cas, you have such a dirty mouth. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make me whimper and moan and blush like this?"

 

"Probably about as hard as that." Cas flicked his gaze down to Dean's dick that was now fully erect and couldn't get any harder if he tried.

 

"Yeah and that all sounded great, but maybe instead of some crappy diner breakfast, you'd let me cook you some real food? Show off my culinary talents for you."

 

Cas climbed up on to his bed and looked over his shoulder, "Sounds good. So are we doing this or what?" Cas wiggled his hips a bit, teasing Dean and once again elicting a moan from him.

 

"You're going to kill me Cas." Dean grunted as he lined himself up with Castiel's puckered hole and eased himself in, relishing the warmth radiating off of Cas and surrounding him.

 

Castiel's eyes rolled back as he arched his back up and pushed back further onto Dean, "But what a way to go, right?" He smirked.


End file.
